Strangers In Purgatory
'Galley and Brig: Crew Deck ' ---- This area is divided into two parts: the part outside and the part inside. That being outside or inside the aft-mounted cage. It's the single most sight-arresting object in the room, dominating the entire back wall. The outside part is obviously a galley of sorts. A trio &f picnic-style tables jut out from the starboard bulkhead, cluttered lightly with serving tools, stacked plates and bowls, glasses and a few flower-filled vases. Built onto the port bulkhead is a fairly massive galley unit, with seperate burner stations, multiple freezer and 'waver units, and a hulking set of storage cabinets. Various pans, pots and other cooking tools dangle from a ceiling rack, securely locked into magnetic clamps to prevent their becoming shrapnel during extreme maneuvers. Spread out in the open fore area are a few comfortable chairs and a low coffee table, all securely locked to the gridded and multiple-drained floor. The outer area is nicely decorated in multicoloured plastics and shiny metals. The area inside cage is a different matter and can be easily seen as its walls are made of cockpit transplaz. Its floor has the same gridwork and multiple small drains of the outside decking. The ceiling has flat-panel harsh white lighting welded to it, and other then the water sprinklers, is as bare as the rest of the cage. A single pressure door is mounted on the fore bulkhead, providing access to the rest of the ship. ---- SeaBee is comfortably ensconced in a seat by the 'coffee table', reading some sort of dirty e-zine and sipping on a cup of coffee. Sohaeyz enters the room, datajack cables running from her ear to a small datapad, thumbs flickering over the command prompts. She ducks in holding her top hat, straightening to return it to her head when she clears the threshold, aura flickering orange. Sohaeyz right in front of her gets a quick swat in the direction of the ass. SeaBee idly thumbs to a new page of the e-zone as he glances up towards the door. "Hmm. Hyu all got here in tyme. Za cofyee iz hot und ready." Althea looks up from her work on the datapad at the swat on the ass, offering her trademark smile at F. "Heya, Effy." She glances over at SeaBee as he speaks, nodding once, heading in that direction, glancing at the cage as she walks past. "Coffee," the Vollistan says in a biting tone, but she crosses to the pot nonetheless with long quick steps, scooping a mug out of the cupboard and then another. "Some fo'ou?" she aims at the Timonae. SeaBee eyes the two of the other with an odd tilt to his head, giving the vollistan a longer appraising look then the data-mouse. An eyebrow twitch later, he looks seemingly satisfied (or possibly just indifferent), and returns to thumbing through the e-mag. Althea nods her head at the offer. "Usually I have to work to get something from you, Effy. You're in a good mood, I suppose?" Now that she doesn't have to go make her own coffee, she moves to SeaBee's side. "Oh, what's this?" Mister F immerses herself in domestic clatter for a moment or two, tipping creamy white petroleum by-products into the mugs from a tin and stirring gently. Sugar she leaves right out, however. SeaBee titls his head to the side and up to peer out of the corners of his eyes at Althea, his face going flat and twitchy for a brief moment, before he adopts a disjointed smile and holds up the e-mag for easier inspection by the data-mouse. "Iz a goot read. Iz very applykable to vat ve do," he says as he thumbs the e-mag's reset button: 'Pain: Tomin Kora's Number 1 Torture E-Mag!' Althea makes a face at the e-mag. "I tried S&M once, ya know. I didn't care to much for it, though maybe I just need an expert." She straightens up from her inspection of Seeby's reading material, turning off the datapad, and removes the cables running from it to behind her ear. "You'e no'suppose'o li'e i'," the Light Singer offers along with her coffee, "'a's'e poin'. He loo's shif'y'o me." SeaBee smiles at Althea, partly shyly, partly appraising. "Eef has it roight. Iz not zuppozed to be liked. It iz zuppozed to be uzed like a tool, ya? Zo I zuppoze hyu could get off on it. It would make ze prozess much more dif'cult, zo. A little diz'tracting, yes? Hyu plying away and ze zubject wry'ting and moaning in ze pleazure." He smirks at that point as his eyes go slightly distant. Althea looks over from her small distance at SeaBee, before shaking her head. "He's cute when he's actin' like a freak." A mild statement, as she sashays her way over to the cage, mug in hand. "Hmmmm, this... why did we get this again?" "For no'in' you'e in'o, apparen'ly," Mister F says lightly, her aura shivering with an olive tone/ She seats herself on the table next to SeaBee. SeaBee tosses F a brittle smile. "Hy agree. Pur'hapz zze youst play vit uz, ya? Pretenz not to unter'zand ze dizcu'zion." He waves the e-mag flimsy lightly. "Zze may be into zis zort of ting, mayhap, und youst not want to zoe zat zze iz az fr'reeky az ze rez't ov uz." "I suppose so." Althea takes a sip from her mug, moving back to the table, taking a seat as well, propping her feet up on the top. A short twist of her lips is her immediate response. "I 'am' a perfectly normal girl out seein' the galaxy. I can't help you guys are more fucked up then I am." "Why e'se 'oul' she be here? Ob'ious'y she li'es i'," Mister F says with a shrug. She smiles warmly past her coffee cup, at no one in particular. "I coul' loo'." "Hy don't tink hyu need to check, Eff. Zze pretty much admitz zat zee iz more focked up zen uz," Seabee chuckles as he looks back to the e-mag and starts reading again. "Hy waz tinking zat ve got ze cage for zound buyz'nez zenze. Job zecurity, ya? Preventz ze mark from youst ez'caping." Althea spreads her legs brazenly, offering a lewd smile at F's direction. "Could ya dear? I ain't had my polydenium mined today." She looks over to SeaBee, quirking a silver brow. "Right." "More fu'ed aroun' in, may'e," Mister F says agreeably. Her presence is suddenly /inside/ Althea's mind again, with that sudden invasive habit of hers. ~I can take a look anyhow, honey.~ SeaBee smirks. "Az'k und hyu zall rezeeve, mou'ze. Hyuu youst may not ez'pect wat ze lightbulb zere haz in mind." In a much quieter voice he adds, "...alzo I would guez zat hyor minez are pretty cavernouz zeez dayz." The Timmie rubs at her head, flashing a glare at first F, then SeaBee. "Fuck you, guys." Sulking, yeah, just a little bit. "I ain't done nothin' to neither one of you." Right now, the most prominent thing on her mind is some cake. Oh, and you two, too. She hatezor j00. Better not open any strange datapackets on your personal PDA's. Still smiling, Mister F reaches to set the side of her hot coffee mug against the inside of Althea's still-exposed thigh. "'a's wha'you ha'in min', I unders'and," she says agreeably, "an' have some fun wi'i''oo." SeaBee nods sagely/psychopathically. "Youst in fun, mou'ze. After all, vit fr'endz like zis, vou needz foez?" Luckily, the baggy pants protect Althea from a burn, but she is wise enough to remove her legs from the table, leaning forward slightly as she places her feet back where they belong. "Ha ha ha." She removes the cables still dangling from beneath her ear, shaking her head. "That's the truth. Maza truly blessed me with lovely companions." Mister F shrugs faintly and withdraws from the timonae's mind, lifting the coffee to her lips now instead. "Won' loo'. Less fun'o know you li'e i'." SeaBee pages through the e-mag, commenting to Althea as he does so. "Zee, zat iz why I don't believe in ze gotz. Zey are too fickle." Sohaeyz lets out a relieved rush of air as the Vollistan withdraws her presence from her mind. "Well... Maza isn't really a Goddess perce... sides, thought you Ungstir worshiped your planet. I mean, I've met a few I'm convinced would actully fuck the Rock if they could." SeaBee looks quizically at Althea. "Fuck ze Rock? Zarin's ballz, no, mou'ze." He shakes his head in disgust as he looks back to the e-mag. "Anywayz...no goot Ungstiri would tink of doing zat unless zey bought ze Rock dinner firzt." "'ere are good Uns'iri?" Mister F asks innocently, wandering over to a seat and taking it. The Timmie breaks into a wide grin, her annoyance with the pair forgotten. "Sure missed on meeting them, then. Where do I have to go to find 'em?" "Hy zuggest ze Rock'Hooper Tavern." Seabee pauses for a moment to think (or whatever passes for thought in that pretty head). "Hy would zuggest zat you z'tand on ze z'tage und zimply azk iv zere iz uny rockfockerz zere. Hyu zhould get zeveral goot replyz to vork vit." "I daren'' wa'sh," the Vollistan murmurs, sipping and watching wit the air of someone engaged in an interesting television program. The lean hacker rolls her eyes, taking another sip from her coffee. "Whatever, dude." She sets the cup down, slips both arms through, and ducks her head through the top and begans to wriggle out of her outermost layer of clothing. SeaBee returns to his e-mag, scanning the articles and eyeing the pictures. He occasionally makes notes on the e-mag with a stylus. And all, at least for the moment, is peaceful. Mister F's aura slides into a pale, bored green, and she sighs. Her eyes longer on Althea absently. The shirt is tossed to the side, absently, Sohaeyz winking at Mister F. "You're turn. We'll see how much we have to drop to get him off his little fetish mag." SeaBee's eyes flicker in Althea's direction. He snorts, looks back to his e-mag and comments, "More zen youst zat, mou'ze." Mister F looks very deliberately down. "We're e'en, ba'e. You 'an see all mine." Althea looks down, grinning at the display. "Oh, yeah. I love that shirt!" She looks back to SeaBee, removing her backwards trucker hat, grin still lingering. "How about now?" SeaBee tosses Althea a quirky grin. "Mother zpent much time und vit great patience teaching me to keep my klothz on in publik. It vould be a great pity iv I ztarted to ignore zat training now. Zat being zaid, do cont'inue." Then he looks abck to his e-mag, a smile playing on his lips. "He *is* well 'rained," Mister F remarks, setting down her coffee and sliding to her feet. She wanders over towards the redheaded man with the air of a casually stalking predator. "Get 'em, Effy." Althea coos, leaning back to watch the show, arms crossing over her chest. SeaBee looks up from his e-mag at the Vollistan and smiles in a pleasant, inviting manner. She's cautious enough to come in first with her mind, a light mental touch that scans for any immediate ill intent. The Vollistan makes a halfhearted effort to disguise the probe as she comes within fingertip range. Althea nose twitches momentarily, "Ask, and you shall recieve, Rockhead." SeaBee 's shoulders relax slightly as he continues to smile. "Hy see hyu vant to see for hyorselv zen. Hy vouldn't recommend it, vut vat ze hell." Mentally, he's calm and lightly amused at first touch. The Vollistan keeps half her mind on cautious watch, dropping herself towards a seat on the man's lap with her aura flared clear pink-red. With a half-smile on her face, she glances over at the Timonae. Sohaeyz continues watching, sliding the hat back on, curious by nature. Maybe the whole, 'fucked-up' thing goes for her too, as she makes no effort to stop, assist, or leave. Maybe she's just voyeuristic. SeaBee moves his hands out of the decending Vollistan's way, freeing up his lap. Placid thoughts; no emotional spikes or waves. There's a background static hiss of malfunction and miswiring, but it's mostly subsumed by the general feeling of 'calm'. There's no angry or malicious intent towards either of the two things in the room. "Hy zhould men'zion zat I haff been pur'obed before, hein? Zat lightbulb did not like it much." It's a little like looking for a light switch in a dark room, what the Vollistan does next-- a sweep that hits any number of emotional switches very, very lightly, a hand brushed against the wall to feel where and what contacts are there. It's whispers in the distance, that's all, until Mister F idenifies a switch, lust, and presses it firmly. "Bored ou'of her s'ull, li'ely," she murmurs, still smiling. SeaBee 's eyes change colour slightly, going a deeper green. Defence, Regret, A BIG spike of "Break the thing" linked to an instictive motor control reaction Seabee's left hand twitches ever so lightly and fast too. But it's dampted down; after all it's just a light touch. Then lust. Well, more of 'mine;mything;myposession;myobject;mine'. Seabee starts running his right hand up and down one of F's arms, lightly brushing it as though fingering the grain on wood. A little, throaty purring noise touches the hollow between the Vollistan's collarbones. Smiling rather smugly, she looks back at SeaBee, and leans hard on that button. Sohaeyz looks up from her coffee, an eyebrow going up at the newfound affection. "Found a hot spot, Effy?" SeaBee's eyes go a deep emerald, he smiles in a thoroughly quirkly manner. MINE! That carressing hand, having been fondling F's shoulder flashes towards her throat. The Vollistan stiffens, her flinching response quelled very quickly to leave her a limp, loose thing hanging from SeaBee's hand. She keeps leaning on the button, however, her aura glittering like cherries. Sohaeyz's eyes go up at the sudden display. "Oh, hey! He -is- in S&M! I totally knew it!" SeaBee pulls F 's head closer to his face. His nostrils flair slightly as he delicately sniffs at F's cheek. Her hair. Her mouth. He ever so lightly flicks his tongue over her lips; his eyes having gone to a deep, crystaline emerald green. MY THING "Tell me, ting. Vat zhould I do vit hyu? Zhould I do vit hyu vat I did vit ze last vun? Memory flash: A slumped Vollistan; glow gone to reveal pasty, dead flesh. Face slumped back with eyes and mouth gaping open. Two laser burns, one in each eye. "Vell, ting?" Red, like cherries, and white, like the glitter of sunlight off ice or diamonds. Her aura flecks with white, and her mind lets go the button to punch with the dizzying, nauseating sensations of a true psionic attack. There's an edge to that thrust, one underlined perhaps by the short, choked breaths that struggle beneath SeaBee's substantial hand. Sohaeyz, on the other hand, is nearly choking on laughter, head back, straight up guffawing at the exchange. "This is classic! Woot!" SeaBee's head whipcracks backwards as his body spasms. Fear! FEAR! It's in his LAP! It's RIGHT HERE! CORNERED! His right hand thrusts the Vollistan away as his left drunkenly attempts to speed-draw and fire a pistol. MY THING! THINGHURT! Sohaeyz's eyes go wide at the pistol, ducking underneath the table, survival instincts cutting in. "Gee, nice fuckin' work, Effy! You hacked his fuckin' brain!" Mister F is a rag doll, rolling out of the man's hands towards the floor without much of a twitch at all, really, her aura gleaming red and white the whole time. She's smiling blissfully as she crumples to the ground. The shot goes wild, arrowing off to one side (and coincedentally destroying the coffee urn; there's a loud bang as superheated coffee steam ruptures out of the holed urn, making a light beige cloud). Seabee staggers to his feet, his head still tilted back qs he does so. It tilts forward and as fear-dazed eyes jigger about the room, a thin trickle of blood starts to run from his nose. Sohaeyz begans to crawl away, cursing up a storm. "What the hell did you do to him anyway? Inject a psionic penis in his ass?" The Vollistan lies on the floor, bright-lit, her eyes blank and her smile wide. There is still the thinnest tendril of thought connecting her and SeaBee, as she simply... watches, attack ceased for now. SeaBee's eye calm down a bit in the intervening few seconds. MY ...thing... He looks down at F, blood tickling down over his lips and down his chin. He smiles politely. Thing. He kneels slightly clumsily down beside the fallen Vollistan. "Eef." He smiles wider. "Get oot ov my brayn." Sohaeyz peeks over the top of the table, half undressed, "Are we cool?" Mister F giggles faintly, her golden eyes focusing on SeaBee's face. "Was i'good for you?" she breathes, somewhat mockingly. She pulls down as small as possible in the man's head, seeking to muffle her presence. SeaBee laughs a rich, deep laugh , then drops the gun, letting it bounce off the Vollistan's chest. Then he palm-strikes her between the eyes. "Oh, ok. Not cool, got it." Sohaeyz ducks back out of sight, waiting for the end of all the hatin'. She rolls aside, lax muscles spurting into a surprisingly quick sideways motion. The Vollistan is on her feet relatively quickly, streaming red light and a grin. Her tophat lies crushed where her face so recently was. "Oh," she coos, "shall we dance?" SeaBee eyes the rolling form, casually picking up the fallen gun and holstering it as he watches. After a pause, he rises to his feet as well, slightly disjointedly but still preternaturally smoothly. Blood spatters on the decking below as each drip from his chin splashes on the cold metal. Eyes glittering, but still a deep green, Seabee asks, "Tango? Valtz? Or something more..phyzical?" "Horizontal mash!" A cheerful voice coos from a hidden nich in the galley. "Fu' with, or fu' up?" Mister F asks, her eyes very bright. She adds softly, "-me." SeaBee's mouth slashes into a grin as he saunters a few steps closer. He raises a hand, palm upwards, and curls a come-hither finger. "Come here, ting. Come to me, little glowing ting." Oddly enough, she goes. She steps forward, gliding, her face radiant as her aura, white taking over now until diamond-brightness swallows up any trace of cherry. SeaBee holds that upraised hand out to the Vollistan. "Hyu vant zis, ting?" The Timonae has crept back out, looking at the exchange, then slowly stands up as everything seems to be back to normal. Whatever that is for this crew. Mister F stops, just outside the range of the hand. Her collarbone practically brushes it. "You wan'a give i'o me?" SeaBee's eyes twinkle in the reflected light. "Take my hand, ting, and ve vill both vind oot." The Vollistan's knees sink slightly, slightly, as she leans down and puts her chin in that outstretched hand. She is completely clothed in white light; it pours off her like water. "Ok, this is just fucked up, even for you two." The Timmie saids, grabbing up her shirt, and heading for the door. "Fuckin' creeps." SeaBee laughs, cupping the chin for a moment, then slowly drawing it away in a caress. "Don't mind uz, mou'ze...Hy tink ve'll be in our bunks." The expression 'putty in your hands' could have been invented on the spot to describe the Vollistan; she pours along after SeaBee, following with utter obedience. SeaBee chuckles deep from the chest, then pauses. Mister F turns, looks back, stops. Her smile is ever so sweet as she calls, "sugar, wa'o fu'?" Seabee's mind is suddenly fully free of her as she reaches after the Timonae; she makes no pretense about searching for that very same spot in Sohaeyz' mins as she did in Seabee's. SeaBee smiles politely. "Yas, but hy tink we should find zome toyz furst." He takes the Vollistan's hand and tucks it into a crook of his arm; the very model of an Ungstiri gentleman. "Lez go mou'ze hunting, ya?" The Vollistan is still water, putty, everything smooth and yielding as she takes SeaBee's arm and follows him from the galley. 1c